


The Love Story of Marco & Celia

by Fandom_girl21



Category: The Night Circus
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Modern AU, Poetry, more tags to be added later, soulmate markings, star crossed lovers, whismy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Love is sin, Marco & Celia are the greatest love story ever told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Story of Marco & Celia

_Stardust and starlight,_

_that's what they were._

_Beauty and grace,_

_that's what they breathed._

_Light and magic,_

_that's how they danced._

Through dreams and galaxies they walked. hand in hand they transversed through dying suns and emerging nebulas.

Like feathers they floated through life, letting the breeze gently guide them. Letting fate's thread in twine them to each other.

They're skin shined like glitter, luminescent in new moon night. Their eyes held the fire of the universe, igniting sparks from their finger tips.

_They were made up of snow and ash._

_Their tears formed from dewdrops and raindrops._

_Their breath marked by smoke and shadow._

They were the rainbow, with its colors bleeding together to become one. They were spring and summer, all that was wonderful and effervescent of this world. They are the love story told between the lines of history. Whispered in hidden alcoves. Spoken with hushed tones in secret rendezvous. They are the words etched on lovers skin, as they kiss each other's skin. They are the tale told in confession. They are the words evoked in reverence to sanctify a union.

They were the first, the first to love, so wholly and fully each other that it is said that not even death could part them.


End file.
